Be a princess☆
Be a princess☆ is the first character song for Haruno Haruka, sung by her voice actress Shimamura Yu. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Itsumo no kōsaten hamingu shite aruku Sukāto no suso hirari nabikase nagara ranranraran Machi nami to popura ga kaze to koraborēshon Kimochi shidai de sekai wa kawaru ranrarararan Kizutsuita mune wo kakusou to Itaku wanai furi wo shite itara Taiyō ga sotto kanashige ni mitsumeteta Gaman shinaide tte Purinsesu ni naru no zettai! Dare ga nante itta tte Uzukumaruna yūki kiseki no hana wo sakasemashou Don'na tsurai koto mo hetchara datte yume ga aru ndamon Namida wa itsu no hi ka watashi ga kagayaku tame no genseki ni naru kara Awatadashiku sugiru mainichi ja tsukarechau Mirukutī demo nomi nagara bureiku taimu tamani wa Naitari dojittari ochikondari mo suru Sore mo zenbu ga watashi nan dato chanto uketometai "Kinō" ni moshi uragirarete mo "Ashita" wo shinjiru hito de iru wa Burenai hāto dakishimete Takaraka ni suteppu wo fumou Purinsesu ni naru no zettai! Don'na koto ga atta tte Hekotareruna watashi setsuji wo shanto nobashimashou Tokidoki asanebō suru kedo yaru ki wa zenkai daijōbu Pinchi wa itsu no hi mo watashi ni norikoete iku chansu wo kureru kara Purinsesu ni naru no zettai! Mune ni himeta atsui mono Sore wa dare no te demo nani demo keseyashinai mono Don'na tsurai koto mo hetchara datte yume ga aru ndamon Namida wa itsu no hi ka watashi ga kagayaku tame no genseki ni naru kara |-|Kanji= いつもの交差点　ハミングして歩く スカートの裾　ヒラリなびかせながら　ランランララン 街並みとポプラが風とコラボレーション 気持ち次第で世界は変わる　ランララララン 傷ついた胸を隠そうと 痛くはないフリをしていたら 太陽がそっと哀しげに見つめてた 我慢しないでって プリンセスになるの絶対！ 誰がなんて言ったって うずくまるな勇気　奇跡の花を咲かせましょう どんな辛いこともへっちゃら　だって夢があるんだもん 涙はいつの日か私が輝くための原石になるから あわただしく過ぎる毎日じゃ疲れちゃう ミルクティーでも飲みながらブレイクタイムたまには 泣いたりドジったり落ち込んだりもする それも全部が私なんだとちゃんと受け止めたい “昨日(きのう)”にもし裏切られても “明日(あした)”を信じる人でいるわ ぶれないハート抱きしめて 高らかにステップを踏もう プリンセスになるの絶対！ どんなことがあったって へこたれるな私　背筋をしゃんと伸ばしましょう ときどき朝寝坊するけどヤル気は全開 大丈夫 ピンチはいつの日も私に乗り越えて行くチャンスをくれるから プリンセスになるの絶対！ 胸に秘めた熱いもの それは誰の手でも何にでも消せやしないもの どんな辛いこともへっちゃら　だって夢があるんだもん 涙はいつの日か私が輝くための原石になるから |-| English= At the usual intersection, I decide to hum as I walk While my skirt's hem flutters about in the wind RanRanRaRan This city and it's popularity collaborates well with the wind This world could change depending on my feelings RanRaRaRaRan Trying to hide this wounded chest of mine When I am in pain, I try not to pretend that I'm not Because the sun gently shines down on my sad face So I can put up with it I will definitely become a princess! Even if everyone said I couldn't As I crouch down with this courage, I'll make these flowers bloom miracles I couldn't care less about this pain I have, because I have this dream that I will achieve These tears I hold will shine someday to help me overcome these rough days of mine I get really tired everyday because I hastily get ready For my precious break time to drink my milk tea that tastes good Crying or being clumsy or, just being depressed as usual I want to properly accept it all even if I cannot Even if I was betrayed by you only "yesterday" I will believe in the people when "tomorrow" comes I will embrace the heart that does not shake As I get higher with each step I take I will definitely become a princess! No matter what kind of thing it is Let's get into shape by stretching my back, even if I get exhausted a lot Even when I am sleepy in the morning, it's okay to sometimes go at full throttle I overcome a pinch that came for me as I gave it a chance that day because that is just me I will definitely become a princess! With this hot feeling hidden inside me I shall not let anyone's hand make this nurturing feeling disappear I couldn't care less about this pain I have, because I have this dream that I will achieve These tears I hold will shine someday to help me overcome these rough days of mine Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs